Sweet Pregnancy (JeongCheol Mpreg Fanfiction)
by sexybaekby
Summary: Jeonghan mengeluh tentang warna rambut hitam Seungcheol yang menurutnya kuno, lalu kaki suaminya yang bau, aroma parfumnya yang terlalu menyengat, dan tiba-tiba menyuruh Seungcheol berhenti pergi ke gym agar badannya tidak terlalu atletis. Kenapa? Karena Jeonghan takut suaminya dilirik oleh para wanita! Seungcheol gelisah. Ada apa dengan istrinya? / JeongCheol - Mpreg - FamilyAU /


"SWEET PREGNANCY" JeongCheol DRABBLE SERIES

EPISODE 1: "I FEEL THE BABY'S BREATHING"

PDA Presents

Prologue

Seungcheol tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan warna dasinya hari ini. Kenapa Jeonghan tidak suka dengan motif layer yang istrinya itu berikan sebagai kado tahun lalu dan malah menyuruhnya memakai dasi polkadot untuk ke kantor?

Namun ini semua bukan hanya tentang dasi. Tapi warna rambut hitam Choi Seungcheol yang menurut istrinya terlalu kuno, aroma parfum kesayangannya yang terasa mengganggu bagi Jeonghan, bahkan untuk pertama kalinya Jeonghan menyinggung soal bentuk badan atletis Seungcheol yang menurutnya terlalu menarik perhatian wanita, dan itu membuat Jeonghan cemburu.

Tuhan... Apa yang terjadi pada istriku?

.

.

.

 **A/N: This is my first time writing this kind of AU, which known as my fave AU well God Knows that i dont even have the courage to make one myself. So now, here I am. There is something inside that encourage me and say this is the time I should create a fic with a genre I truly desired. The fuck with those who think MPREG is disgusting and gross or anything like that.**

 **Okay, lets see how "smooth" this story would be**

.

.

.

Seungcheol tahu jika terlalu dini baginya untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Yoon Jeonghan saat ini tengah hamil.

Istrinya hamil.

Entah apa karena ia terlalu terpengaruh pada bacaan di internet yang menuliskan banyak ciri-ciri yang mengarah pada kebiasaan "aneh" Jeonghan akhir-akhir ini, atau juga karena ia terlalu terlena pada setiap ucapan Minhyun yang begitu meyakinkannya. Saat Minhyun dan teman lainnya sepakat mengucapkan " **Selamat, kau akan segera menjadi seorang Ayah** ", apalagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh pria 24 tahun seperti Seungcheol (yang juga begitu mendambakan seorang anak) selain mematung dengan hati yang berdebar-debar?

"Dear!"

"Ah, ya? Kenapa, sayang?"

Seungcheol yang baru saja kembali ke alam sadar setelah mengelana didalam lamunannya berusaha memusatkan semua perhatiannya lagi pada sosok Jeonghan yang duduk dihadapannya. Istrinya meletakkan sendok kembali keatas piring dan mulai mendengus kesal.

 _Here we go again_ , batin Seungcheol yang kini mendesahkan nafas panjang, menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi Jeonghan yang memiliki mood swing tingkat akut akhir-akhir ini.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Kau tahu dari tadi aku tetap mendengarkanmu bicara..."

"Jika kau memang mendengarkanku, kenapa aku harus memanggilmu 'Dear' sebanyak 5 kali?"

Jeonghan melengos untuk melarikan pandangannya keluar jendela, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan karena tangan kirinya kini ditarik oleh Seungcheol, dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Hey... Tapi aku mendengarkanmu, sayang. Kau bicara soal kunjungan hari sabtu ini kerumah Ibu dan Ayah, kan?"

Seungcheol memberinya senyum pengertian, mengelus punggung tangan Jeonghan hingga akhirnya, mau tak mau Jeonghan harus berhenti dari sikap cemberutnya yang ternyata tak begitu beralasan karena Seungcheol memang mendengarkannya sejak tadi.

Jeonghan kembali menoleh ke arah Seungcheol walau masih merasa gengsi untuk menatap balik mata suaminya. Seungcheol harus meminta maaf lagi padanya terlebih dulu, baru ia akan sepenuhnya luluh.

"Sayang... Maafkan aku, eum?"

Seungcheol mengedip-ngedip lucu dihadapan istrinya, membuat Jeonghan berusaha keras menahan hasratnya untuk tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya yang begitu imut. Ia harus mempertahankan sikap Diva-nya dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, membuat Seungcheol membalasnya dengan sebuah cubitan lembut dipipi porslain Jeonghan.

Mereka meninggalkan restoran tempat keduanya menikmati makan siang di hari Jum'at pertama di bulan Juni, untuk selanjutnya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Griya Spa yang Jeonghan ingin kunjungi.

Spa? Sejak kapan Jeonghan mengajaknya ketempat Spa berdua seperti ini? Ini pertama kalinya Jeonghan mengajak Seungcheol ke tempat Spa berdua karena selama ini Jeonghan hanya akan mengajak Kibum jika itu meyangkut urusan merawat diri. Seungcheol hanya bisa menurut dengan perasaan sedikit was-was. Ia harus menelpon bosnya dikantor setelah ini karena sudah memakai jam makan siangnya terlalu lama, demi bisa mengantar Jeonghan ke tempat Spa.

.

.

.

"Dear, kau harus spa kaki ditempat ini, sementara aku menikmati pijat diseluruh tubuh."

Seungcheol sempat merasakan sesuatu tercekat ditenggorokannya mendengar perintah Jeonghan yang terdengar tidak umum ditelinganya. _Apa? Spa Kaki?_

"Spa kaki? U-untuk apa, Sayang?"

Sayup-sayup Seungcheol mendengar Resepsionis yang berdiri dibalik mejanya berusaha menahan tawa.

" _See_ , noona-deul. Suamiku ini benar-benar tidak peka terhadap hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya sangat penting."

"Sayang..."

Seungcheol merasa dipojokkan melihat Jeonghan mendapat dukungan dari resepsionis yang memang terlihat sudah akrab dengan istrinya.

"Dear, beberapa hari ini kakimu itu bau sekali. Aku sampai harus menutup hidungku tiap kali memasukkan sepasang kaus kakimu ke mesin cuci. Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana baunya kaus kaki Papa Shinchan yang melegenda itu setelah mencium bau kaus kaki suamiku sendiri."

Kini Seungcheol benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

Benarkah kakiku ini sangat bau bagi istriku?

Seungcheol mengelus tengkuknya, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

 _Tuhan... bantu aku..._

Dan Seungcheol hanya bisa mengikuti saat Jeonghan menarik tangannya masuk kedalam dan suara tawa dari resepsionis tidak lagi terdengar sayup-sayup, namun sekarang lebih jelas walau ia dan Jeonghan sudah menjauh dari tempat itu.

 _Istriku..._

.

.

.

Sabtu ini Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sudah mempunyai rencana untuk mengunjungi rumah orang Jeonghan yang berada di distrik Myungdong. Diperjalanan, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Jeonghan memintanya untuk berhenti didepan sebuah toko pastry yang berbeda-beda. Pertama mereka membeli berbagai macam roti di Bakery, kedua mereka membeli cake dengan topping buah, lalu terakhir Jeonghan bilang jika kunjungan mereka tidak akan lengkap jika tidak membawakan orang tuanya sekotak mochi isi kacang.

Begitu mesin mobil Seungcheol berhenti setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna di pelataran rumah mertuanya, saat itu pula pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang suami istri paruh baya menyambut mereka dengan senyum dan tangan yang terbuka untuk sebuah pelukan.

"Ayah... Ibu..."

Jeonghan berlarian kecil menyambut pelukan kedua orangtuanya yang sudah hampir sebulan tidak ia temui.

"Apa Ayah dan Ibu sehat?"

"Kami sehat-sehat saja, sayang. Kau bagaimana?"

Ibunya balik bertanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat oleh Jeonghan. Selanjutnya pemuda itu tersenyum memamerkan kantung plastik berisi sekotak mochi dengan merk favorit kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayo, kita makan ini sambil minum teh."

"Tentu saja sayang. Ayo, kita masuk keda..."

Kalimat Tuan Yoon, ayah Jeonghan, terpotong saat matanya menangkap sosok Seungcheol keluar dari mobil dengan beberapa kantung dengan logo dan motif berbeda memenuhi masing-masing tangannya.

"Seungcheol? Apa saja yang kalian beli ini?"

Pria yang ditanya oleh ayah Jeonghan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang kalau ini semua adalah belanjaan hasil hasrat "lapar mata" yang akhir-akhir ini sedang dimiliki oleh istrinya.

.

.

.

"Kau serius, Seungcheol?"

"Iya Ayah, Ibu. Aku serius. Ini semua benar-benar terjadi."

Disinilah mereka bertiga sekarang, berdiskusi di dapur dengan cangkir-cangkir teh di counter yang belum diseduh dengan air panas. Awalnya, ibu Jeonghan pergi sendiri ke dapur untuk menata kue dan menyeduh teh, sementara yang lain menunggu di depan ruang televisi. Namun baru semenit ibu di dapur, Seungcheol tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan jika ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan ibu. Dan tanpa diduga juga, Ayah Jeonghan menyusul karena dia penasaran apa yang terjadi pada putranya yang kelihatannya memang sedikit lebih "atraktif" hari ini.

Dan ketika Seungcheol menceritakannya tanpa sempat memberitahu kesimpulan yang ia miliki kepada mertuanya, sepasang suami istri paruh baya itu terlanjur menyerukan kalimat yang sama;

"Jeonghan kita hamil!"

"Apa?!"

Seungcheol terkejut bukan karena kata hamil yang sebenarnya membuat dia berdebar-debar setengah mati. Tapi karena fakta bahwa kedua mertuanya juga memiliki persepsi yang sama dengan orang-orang lain disekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut sekali Seungcheol? Bukankah semua ini sudah jelas, sayang? Morning sick, mual-mual tiap mencium aroma daging, moody, dan... Anakku jadi cenderung suka 'menyiksamu'... memangnya apalagi kalau bukan hamil?"

Ibunya menjabarkan panjang lebar dengan excited, kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri dan berbalas tatap dengan suaminya dengan mata berbinar.

 _Ah..._

 _Keyakinanku sepertinya sudah bulat..._

 _Malaikat bernyanyi-nanyi ditelingaku... Dan Tuhan menurunkan cahaya didepan mataku..._

Seungcheol memegangi dadanya dan merasakan degup jantungnya bertalu-talu. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa menghangat.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Ayah mertuanya datang melingkupi bahunya dan menepuknya penuh rasa bangga.

"Jadilah ayah yang baik untuk cucuku ini, Choi Seungcheol."

 _Tuhan... inikah rasanya ketika mendengar kata "Ayah" ditujukan padaku?_

Seungcheol hampir saja menitikan air mata kalau saja suara Jeonghan dari ruang TV menggema sampai dapur, menanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan dibelakang sana.

Akhirnya, Seungcheol hanya mampu tersenyum haru sambil bergantian mencium tangan Ayah dan Ibun mertuanya.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik... Ayah, Ibu."

.

.

.

Setelah Seungcheol melanjutkan diskusi di grup Line antara dirinya, Ayah-Ibunya dan Ayah-Ibu Jeonghan malam itu, mereka semua akhirnya memutuskan agar dengan segera Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan melakukan check ke dokter kandungan, untuk memastikan jika Jeonghan tengah hamil saat ini. Awalnya orang tua Seungcheol menyarankan agar Jeonghan memeriksakannya cukup dengan test pack saja. Tapi karena Seungcheol ingin semuanya terlihat lebih akurat, ia menginginkan agar Jeonghan langsung dibawa kedokter saja, dan langsung diiyakan oleh mertuanya saat itu.

"Dear, untuk apa kita kerumah sakit pagi-pagi begini? Ini kan minggu pagi, Dear... Semua kartun favoritku tayang hari ini..."

Jeonghan merengek dengan mengguncang-guncang bahu kiri Seungcheol yang saat itu tengah berusaha fokus dalam menyetir. Pria itu hanya mengulum senyum dan berjanji akan mengatakan alasannya ketika mereka sudah sampai. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jeonghan semakin merasa sebal dan memilih melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada.

 _Kau akan segera tahu nanti, sayangku..._

.

.

.

"Dear... dokter kandungan?"

Jeonghan bertanya dengan suara pelan, cenderung berbisik saat mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu yang bertuliskan "Spesialis Kandungan" diatasnya.

"Kita dengar hasilnya nanti, ya sayang."

Dengan begitu banyak teka-teki yang belum bisa terjawab dikepalanya, Jeonghan hannya bisa menurut saat Seungcheol merangkulnya dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam, yang kemudian disambut oleh suster yang ramah dan senyum dari dokter yang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya.

 _Tuhan... bawalah kabar baik untuk kami..._

Seungcheol membisikkan doa-doanya sepanjang proses pemeriksaan berlangsung. Setelah menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh dokter, periksa urin, dan menunggu hasilnya diluar selama 15 menit, akhirnya nama "Nyonya Choi" dipanggil dan mereka dibawa kembali masuk untuk berbicara lagi dengan dokter.

"Bagaimana dokter?"

Seungcheol, dengan wajah tidak sabaran, langsung melemparkan pertanyaan pada dokter berkaca mata yang sejak tadi tersenyum sumringah.

"Nyonya Choi, apa selama ini kau tidak pernah berpikir jika kau sedang... maksudku... mulai menujukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan?"

Sang dokter kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, menyisakan Jeonghan yang tergugu dengan mulut sedikiti terbuka, terlalu berdebar untuk bisa berkata sesuatu seperti orang normal.

"Ti-tidak, dokter..."

Dokter bermarga Park itu lagi-lagi terkekeh. Baginya, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan "calon ibu" sepolos Jeonghan. Pria itu kemudian menarik napas sebelum mengumumukan kabar sesungguhnya pada sepasang suami istri berwajah tegang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Untuk sejenak, matanya beralih fokus hanya pada Seungcheol dan berniat menjabat tangan pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Selamat, Tuan Choi. Istrimu tengah mengandung 5 minggu."

Bagaikan mendengar nanyian surga, Seungcheol menemukan cahaya terang menerangi jalan didepannya. Ia menyambut jabatan tangan sang dokter dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Mata pria itu terbuka sempurna, mulutnya sedikit bergetar, dan jantungnya bagai berkompetisi di lomba pacuan kuda didalam sana.

Jeonghan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan...

Terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai air matanya jatuh diantara suara _excitednya_ yang berusaha ia tahan.

"Terima kasih dokter... Terima kasih..."

Seungcheol menjabat tangan dokter dengan cepat dan terlalu bersemangat.

Kemudian matanya beralih kembali pada Yoon Jeonghan, istrinya, yang saat itu juga kesulitan dalam berkata-kata akibat rasa bahagia yang bergejolak didadanya.

"Sayang..."

"Dear..."

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain dititik pandangan yang sama. Seungcheol berdiri dan menarik istrinya kedalam pelukkan erat. Jeonghan merebahkan kepapalanya didada Seungcheol dan tanpa disengaja, air mata haru yang berusaha ditahannya mengalir begitu saja, tanpa tahu jika suaminya juga sudah menetekan air mata bahagia sejak tadi.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan membahagiakan kalian berdua sekuat tenagaku, Sayang..."

"Dear... aku hamil... Aku mengandung anak darimu, Dear... Ini sungguh... Aku mencintaimu, Seungcheol..."

"I love you more than you do, Jeonghan..."

.

.

.

Episode 1: End

How is it? Am i too dramatic? Kkkkkk~

Enjoy your night, ladies 3

PDA


End file.
